similar differences, same feeling
by honeyblossomfadz
Summary: when he thought the world had nothing else to offer him, they send an angel in the form of a healer who knows the feeling of rejection,bitterness and betrayal,maybe with each other, they could heal each others wounds as well as each others hearts. slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone, this is my first bleach fanfic and I hope you like it, if you have any questions feel free to contact me.

* * *

"Ok lets see, that was squad 6, so i think I'm in the right direction" she said as she looked around, but due to the fact that she was looking at a map and not in front of her, she bumped into someone head on, or should I say chest on.

"Oh dear are you alright" they both said as the same time as they looked at each other, they both took the moment to look at one another, but once they both notice that they where still on the floor they both smiled at each other as they got up.

"sorry about that" rangiku said dusting off her robes, as she looked at the woman in front of her, they where about the same height and the same size in bust, but she was still very different, for starters, about ¾ of her long dark brown hair was in single braids, and the last one was braided down at the side, her big brown eyes that looked around as she dusted herself off, her plump lips were two toned, the upper was quite dark, while the lower was pink, her skin was the exact colour of caramel, overall she was very beautiful, but for some reason, rangiku could sense that something was wrong with her, despite her kind smile and calm personality.

"Please I'm the one who should be apologising, I bumped into you" she said to her with a smile.

"I'm rangiku by the way, what's your name" she said as she introduced herself.

"I'm Alisia, Alisia Vidal, at your service" she said as they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you" rangiku said.

"The pleasure is all mine, but if you don't mind, can you show me where squad seven is please, I'm quite lost" she said with a bashful smile.

"Umm...sure, this way" rangiku said as they began to walk, as they walked, she noticed that she didn't have a sword "no sword Alisia?" she asked.

"Oh...no, I'm not joining as a fighter, I'm a healer, a unique one at that" she said with a smile as they continued to walk "I have never been a fighter"

"Oh really? Even thought we're girls, sometime we have to but the boys in their place" rangiku said causing her to giggle. As they continued walking. Alisia looked up and with a surprised look on her face, she asked rangiku "umm rangiku, who are those two men" she said slightly pointing in front of her to emphases her point, rangiku looked and replied with a sheepish look "um alisia, that's..."

* * *

Tensuzaemon waited patiently outside his superiors room, he knew he had just awoken from an afternoon nap and was now ready to scout the grounds, as much as he knew he shouldn't, ever since the betrayal of his best friend, his captain had not been the same, but before he could think any deeper, the large door opened and an equally large being stepped out.

"Sir" Tensuzaemon said as his superior walked past him.

"Let's go, we don't have all day Tensuzaemon"

"Yes sir" he said as they left, the weather outside was just perfect for a walk, as they began to stroll.

"Tensuzaemon, who is that with Matsumoto" he asked as he saw the two women walking towards them.

"I'm not sure sir" he replied as they approached them, rangiku had a polite smile on her face.

"Good afternoon captain komamura, Tensuzaemon" she said with a polite bow, before turning to alisia "this is Alisia Vidal, your squad's new healer sir, she got lost on her way her so I decided to help her by bring her to you" she said with a small smile.

Alisia looked up with a smile, Tensuzaemon she was ok with, since he was friends with rangiku, but on the other hand her new captain was not what she expected at all, for starters, he was at least two-times her height and three times her weight, he was a giant of a man, his golden eyes were steadily upon her as he took in her appearance, his dark eyebrows showed his focus as his long light brown hair flowed in the wind.

"It's an honour to finally meet you sir" she said with a smile and a bow.

"Like wise" he said without taking his eyes of her, but then he turned to Tensuzaemon "take her back to the base, I'll continue here and return when I'm done"

"Um yes sir" he said as he took her bag from her "right this way miss"

"Thank you" she said with a breath-taking smile, she then turned to rangiku "thanks for helping me rangiku, hope to see you soon"

"You too alisia, take care" she said as they all went their separate ways. But as alisia and Tensuzaemon walked back to the base, someone had to take another look at her before they went their own way.

* * *

first chapter hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you are Miss Vidal" Tensuzaemon said as he escorted her to her chambers and helped her settle in.

"Thank you very much Tensuzaemon" she said with a smile.

"It was nothing, the captain would want it this way" he said with a nod "well if you will excuse me, I have work to do" he said as he was about to leave.

"Tensuzaemon, why is the captain so sad" she asked with a small voice, which caused him to stop at the door, before he looked back at her.

"I'm sorry miss, but it is not for me to say" he said before he left, alisia sat on her bed with a sigh as she looked around her room, the last time she saw a room this big, it was not a happy sight at all. She turned to her side as she picked up a picture frame; she looked at the picture and big tears rolled down her beautiful face as she hugged it close to her heart.

"I'm so sorry, I was so useless, if it wasn't for him, you would still be here"

* * *

Night soon came and it peaceful breeze blew over the society as most of its inhabitants prepared to retire for the night, except one, for some reason the captain of the 7th squad couldn't sleep so he decide to practice his sword skill in an empty training room, the cool night air helped cool down his temperament, even thought it was a while ago, the betrayal of the one person he thought he could trust with his life, still burned fresh in his mind and heart.

"Why?" he said to himself as he held his sword tightly in his hand"why did you do it" he said as he cut open 7 sandbag with just a slash of his sword, the release of adrenaline felt good so he continued his assault unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

Alisia enjoyed the cool breeze as she took a stroll, walks at night always helped her feel better, she was enjoying her walk when she heard a slash from within a building, at first she wanted to ignore it but curiosity got the best of her as she quietly walked to the door and peeped through the door.

"Oh my" she said to herself as she saw him, even though she didn't like fighting especially with the sword, but he looked so good and natural, like it was a second nature for him, the way his long hair flowed with every movement he made, his control of the sword was fascinating but the only thing she didn't like was the look on his face, he looked like he want to shed blood so bad.

"Captain" she said in a small sad voice as she backed away from the door, and was soon on her way.

* * *

The next morning, alisia woke up bright and early, she took a shower and dressed up for the day in her black robe, she powdered her face and used a little lip-gloss but that was all, she also clipped in gold clips into her braids, soon enough she was ready for the day, she left her room and made her way to the infirmary.

"Good morning" she said with a smile as she walked in, there was a good number of men there, most of them had not to major injuries but still needed to be healed.

"Ok lets see what the problem is" she said as she saw her first patient, she noticed that she was being watched by the others but she didn't mind, she rolled up his sleeve took a look.

"Oh dear, this wound was on the verge of getting infected, but I can treat it" she said as she pulled a white cloth out of her bag, she poured something unto it and looked the patient with a smile.

"this might hurt a bit ok" she warned as she laid the cloth on the wound, the poor man bit down on his teeth as she gently but quickly cleaned the wound with the wet cloth still the wound stopped bubbling, she then placed her hands on the wound and began to heal it, within minutes, the wound was healed, just a small scar was let.

"There all done" she said as the man left with a smile, having seen her work, the others willing let her do her job on them easily.

* * *

A few hours passed and she was finally done with her last patient, she got up and washed her hand before she left, she hadn't eaten and was looking for something to eat.

"There has to be a kitchen or something around here" she said as she remembered that due to her excitement that morning, she forgot her lunch. As she was walking, she noticed a band of men within a training room.

"Hey girl" one of them called causing her to turn towards them.

"Yes" she said calmly as they surrounded her, she could feel them undress her with their eyes, but she kept silent.

"Haven't seen you around here before, sweetheart" one of them said "but enough talk, clean up the mess in the training room"

"Umm...I'm sorry, but I'm not a cleaner" she said but how that was a wrong answer, as the man grabbed her by the hair, causing her to cry out.

"Bitch I didn't ask if you where a cleaner, I told you to clean up" he said as he tugged on her hair despite the pain on her face.

"Please...please let go" she said as tears rolled down her face as he tighten the grip on her hair, causing her to cry out the more.

"Oh yeah...make me, right boys" he said to his group only to seen the scared looks on their faces "and what is wrong with you guys, scared of the girl"

"No, they're scared of me" he heard a deep voice say, causing him to turn around.

"C...captain komamura" he said as he dropped her, the look in his eyes was so cold, as he looked down at them.

"How dare you attack and insult an innocent woman, a member of my squad no less" he said with a growl as they trembled in fear before there captain.

"Such behaviour will not go unpunished, nor will it be easily forgiven, you will all spend 3 weeks with captain zaraki in his squad, I'll be sure to let him now how you treat defenceless women, so you will be staying their without any of your weapons, but before that, you will first run around the whole soul society without quick step, now go" he said as he watched them leave, as soon as they where out of his sight, he turned his attention to the now unconscious alisia, the tears still wet on her face as he took her from the open, to a safer place.


	3. Chapter 3

Alisia woke up on a large sofa in what looked like an office; she gently sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you alright" she heard a deep voice say as she turned around, he was sitting at his large desk as he was signing some papers, he didn't look up at her but she could tell that he was watching her.

"Umm yes sir" she said looking down in respect as she got off the sofa, she didn't have to look up but she knew that he had moved from his desk and was now standing in front of her.

"alisia look at me" she heard him say to her, so slowly she looked up at him, he had taken of his white outer coat, which was now hanging on the wall and his hair was out from its neat ponytail "you have no reason to be afraid, I'm sorry for what happened to you, those men are being dealt with now, so you don't need to be scared"

"Thank you very much sir" she said looking down again "but you didn't need to do that for me" she said as she hair covered her face.

"You are a member of this squad and so I am obliged to make sure that everything is alright with you" he explained to her "plus, no woman should be touched that way"

"I know but you shouldn't have done it to me" she said with a quiet voice "I'm not worth it"

He couldn't believe what he had just heard her say to herself, in all his life he had never heard a woman talk badly about themselves, what had happened to her to make say such a statement, but before he could ask her, there was a knock on the door.

"sir, captain zaraki would like to have a word with you" they heard from outside, causing him to sight as he put on his coat and took his sword, but before he left he turned to her.

"Stay here till I get back" he said to her as he left the office, leaving her alone as she fell to her knee and began to cry.

"It's my fault their dead, it's my fault they're gone"

* * *

"That is fine with me zaraki, as long as they learn their lesson" he said as he faced his colleague.

"Good because I don't want to return them and then you tell me i was too harsh on them" the dark-haired captain replied before turning to leave "but one thing is for sure, that girl is hiding something from you"

"What do you mean" he asked with curiosity hidden in his voice.

"most girls would have taken care of themselves in that kind of situation but she freaked out and cried about it, like she had experienced it before" he said before he walked away, leaving sajin to his thoughts as he headed back to his base.

* * *

He finally got back to his office only to find that she was gone, but she wasn't far, so he went in her direction and found her sitting by a pond, he didn't think that this woman with her kind personality and calm character would have a dark past.

"Something on your mind" he asked as he walked beside her.

"A lot" she replied rubbing her eyes as she got up "if you don't mind sir, I would like to retire for the night"

"About that, for your own safety, I would like for you to temporarily move into my own quarters" he said causing her to look up in panic.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that" she said taking steps backwards.

"Why not" he asked her as he walked towards her, he didn't like what she was doing, her actions brought back bad memories for him.

"I...i cant say it" she manage to say before she turned and ran, she didn't care where she was going, she just couldn't stand to look at him right there and then, she kept running till she ran into someone.

"Déjà vu huh" she heard a familiar voice say causing her to look up "I think we need to talk, come on"


End file.
